pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Spongefan2/Star Patapons Episode IV:A old Hope
Note:This is a Star wars parody! I do not own Star Wars and belongs to George lucas(Maybe) "In a Alternate Universe far far away" "A Universe that has more technology than the Original Universe" "In this universe is a war between Karmen and Patapons" "The Karmen has a plan to make Mecha Hoshipon into Death Hoshipon! In order to defeat the Patapon's" "But the Priestess Medan(Meden) who looks exactly like Meden(Duh its an Alternate Universe) Stole the plans from the Karmen" "In order to save The Princess of the Patapons they kept her into the safest place possible" "The Karmen where in rage so they decide to go to Medan's Ship and steal the Plans" "And now what happens next..." Act I The Begining Meanwhile in Medan's ship."Okay...The death Hoshipon....Capable of annihilating a God...Oh no!" Medan said.Then a Giant flock of Black Torimen came.The Torimen comes to down to ground with the Karmens.Then the Karmens started to battle Medans hideout."Where is our plans!" one of the Karmen said.Medan screamed "Eveybody attack!" as the Yumipons and Yaripons ready to strike there spears and bows.Medan run to her two most trusty companions Assistant(Meden's assistant)and Rah2G2(Rah Gashapon)."Rah2G2 i want you to keep this plan safe and give to something who is good got it? And also take this note to someone" Medan said.Rah2G2 "Acceptable,Finding Good person....Beep"."You guys go to the escape pod and escape!" Medan screamed.Rah2G2 and Assistant went to the Escape pod flying away.Then the door exploded revealing the Karmens leader the Dark Vader(Dark One)."Where is the plans Medan!" Dark Vader said."I dunno lol" Medan replied happily."Im getting angry.Karmens sent her to prison!" Dark Vader ask.Meanwhile in the Hideout Patooine,Rah2G2 said "We must split up..Detect food and Find Good Person...GOOD PERSON DETECTED "TATERAZAY-WAN(Taterazay)" Lets go find!".So they both split up.But they where captured by Jawas who sell stuff to there two friends Hatapon Skywalker(Hatapon).Hatapon Skywalker was ready to find a perfect thing to have.He pick Rah2G2 and Assistant."Woah they have been for a long time there dirty! I better clean them" Hatapon said.Hatapon cleaned Rah2G2 and Assistant but then found a note."It says:Please Help! Emergency! If you are reading these we need your Help! You must find a Uberhero named Taterazay-Wan! You must go to my Home hideout! Patapolis!" Hatapon read."Hmmmm,i know an old man here named Taterazay but im sure hes already dead." Hatapon said again."Invalid!" Rah2G2 said."Lets go to sleep.I think we lost" Assistant said as three of them go to sleep.Meanwhile in the middle of the night,Rah2G2 was in search for Taterazay-Wan.The next morning Hatapon and Assistant was in search for Rah2G2.Then they where attacked by a Reaper but was saved by Rah2G2 and...Taterazay-Wan.Then They found they are surronded by a Zaknels.Taterazay uses his Uberhero Skill and Attack.The Zaknel makes a terrible earthquake but the Gang manage to go away.Taterazay and the Gang was back in the Barrack.Taterazay told him a story when he was an Uberhero "A long time ago i was just Hero with a mask.But due to my Hard Work i was turned into a Uberhero! A long time ago my friend Makoton tried to kill me! But then he was melted in the lava.".Then Hatapon gave Taterazay the note.Taterazay gave a hero mask to him and the Greatsword Excalipon making him a Hero!Taterazay said that you can be Reborn after dieing thats why being a hero is important.But Taterazay complains that every Hero and Uberhero must learn to "Summon".Hatapon refused but after going to the Barracks it was destroyed by StormDeths who are twice powerful than Karmens."Oh no! Why!!!" Hatapon screamed sadly."Hatapon,We must go to Patapolis so we could stop Dark Vader's rain of fire.But we must find a Giant Chariot but i know what place that has a Giant Chariot" Taterazay said.Taterazay and the gang went to the city of the Dark Palace full of there friends Zigotons.As if they found the two people who has the Giant Chariot "Silver Murzephone".It was Gong Solo(Gong the Hawkey) and his sidekick Yellow Hoshbacca(Yellow Hoshipon)."Hello sir we need your Giant Silver Murzephone please?" Hatapon said."Yeah You can its at that door over there." Gong said.But Taterazay notice that it was being stolen by DekaDeths.Hatapon uses his sword to attack the line of them.Taterazay protects Hatapon while he attacks.Then Gong heard the noise so he got in rage someone was Stealing his chariot so he fights whit them.Then they where all killed."So what you need my Chariot for?" Gong said."To Patapolis" Taterazay said."OH MY GOSH! I WANNA GO LETS GO HOSHIBACCA!" Gong said.Gong and the Gang went to the giant chariot and heading to Patapolis. Act 2 Medan Kidnapped! Meanwhile in a the Giant Spaceship the Death Hoshipon,"Alright Medan if you don't tell us where are the plans to make this powerful we will destroy Patapolis!" General Kugattan(Kuwagattan) said."Blah Blah,I will never tell you! Even when you destroy Patapolis or turn me into stone!" Medan said."Lets just turn her into stone and get it over with" The Dark One said."Wait n-" Before Medan finish her sentence she was turned to stone,put in prison and destroyed Patapolis.Meanwhile in the Sliver Murzephone "♪ The Fun begins! Vengeance! Vengeance! The Fun Begins! Vengeance!♫" Gong singing."Where here!" Taterazay said.But what they all see is just sand."Invalid! Invalid City? Yes Sand? No!" Rah2G2 said."What happened?" Hatapon said confused."I don't know...Hey look Tie Horses!" Taterazay said as he saw Tie Horses Kibamen! Taterazay shield and Gong created a tornado to blow them away."Oh god...l-l-...W-what-What is that!" Assistant said as he looked at the Giant Death Hoshipon floating in the sky."Its the Death Hoshipon,Medan is there and we need to save her.This floating beast was created by there leader,The Dark One who also killed your Father,Hatapon.." Taterazay explained."Hurry we must put the Karmens mask so they will think where with them!" Hatapon said."Hey look Karmens and a Giant chariot,Extract them!" Dark One said.The Silver Murzephone enters the Death Hoshipon."Hey look at me...Yah im a karmen..Yah" Gong said."Uhhh...Okay" The Dark One said.In a quite place the gang entered."Detect! Detect! Priestess Medan discovered!" Rah2G2 said."Priestess! We must split,You all you will go to the Prison and act like you found an escaped prisoner,Hoshibacca will be the escaped prisoner and if you are entered the prison.Save Medan and run away while I go to the other path and defend you from the Bonedeths.And Rah2G2 and Assistant you stay here if theres trouble" Taterazay said.The Gang opened the door and found Three Bonedeths.But they falcon punch them all in the face.Then finding a door it says it needs a password."Hmm maybe some bonedeths know the Password" Hatapon said."And that will be me" A Cannon class Bonedeth said.While all of them gulped."Attack" Hatapon said as he uses Grenburr's hero mode.Gong made a tornado but he was hit by the Cannon.Then Hatapon tried to steal it's cannon and succeed.With the cannon they will be more powerful.Then he found the password "Open Sesame".They saw elite Karmens standing in the Prison."Huh..So we have this intruder can we put him back to prison?" Gong said."Sure!" The Elite Karmens said.They where walking through the prison seeing Priestess Medan! "Wow what a cute Hoshipon too bad you're sent to prison by you evil Karmens!" Medan said."No we are not Karmens" They all said while taking off there mask."Where Patapons and Zigotons!" They all said."I am Hatapon Skywalker,This is Gong Solo and his sidekick Hoshibacca" Hatapon said."Finally somebody here to save me! Wait Wheres Rah2G2,Assistant and Taterazay-Wan?" Medan replied. Act 3 Destroy the Death Hoshipon! "They are on a look out if anything bad happens." Gong said.They press the button to release here but then the red light flashes saying "intruder Alert!".Then an army of Bonedeths and Karmen came.Hatapon shoots the cannon causing a fog and they escaped and ready to find Taterazay!" As there way to the Chariot they where confronted by Bonedeths.They both killed them all,and they saw the ship but on the top is seeing Taterazay battling the Dark One.With Rah2G2 and Assistant came along they go to the Chariot.Hatapon watches in terror how Taterazay is hurt by the Dark One.Taterazay said his Final words "If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."."Okay" Dark One said as he killed Taterazay.Hatapon got angry and went to the Chariot.Then the Chariot went to Lightspeed!!!.......And they landed in a mysterious ruins with Patapons.They all planned to destroy the Death Hoshipon once and for all.Then they all ride on a special Toripon called WarBirds which are more powerful! They are ready to attack the Death Hoshipon.The Dark One Commanded to sent out the strongest Warbirds and a demon known as "Gargoyle" ."These Dangerous Gargoyles are incredibly strong Monsters to kill them!" The Dark One said.Then the Warbirds where ready and the Chariots."Gong to Hatapon..Gong to Hatapon Roger?" Gong said."Roger" Hatapon said.Then they saw meteor falling causing the Chariots and Birds to burn on fire.The Warbirds decide to dodge as fast as they can.Most died but knowing they saw The Death Hoshipon."Charge!" Gong said.The Warbirds run through lightspeed while attacking the Death Hoshipon.Then Bonedeth started to throw spears at them.Then Warbirds started to came hitting Gong to the ground."Gong!" Hatapon screamed.Hatapon goes inside he Death Hoshipon but now being chase by a Gargoyle with the Dark one."Gargoyle scratch that Patapon" Dark One said.The Gargoyle scratched but accidentally scratch a blue orb which makes the Death Hoshipon weaker."Haha!" Hatapon said.Then Hatapon attacks a hole going inside."No!" The Dark One said.The Gargoyle goes inside shooting fireballs.Hatapon was a little injured."Why you!" Hatapon said as he shoots a bomb on him.Hatapon goes inside the heart.And Fires a missile at the heart causing the Death Hoshipon to explode! Hatapon ran as fast as he can.The Death Hoshipon exploded also causing the dark One to float in space! Then in the ruins they where rewarded by Medan "The Heroes who saved us..Thank You.We gave you these medals Hatapon,Gong,Hoshibacca and our dead friend Taterazay!".Now everybody cheers as the Death Hoshipon is defeated. Category:Blog posts